The great escape
by account permanently out of use
Summary: Ratings up due to Romance and a little dirty language in later chapters, Return of The WANDERER! They never knew what hit them!
1. The great prank

This is the start of the fic my sister has been writing on Neo. From now on we're going to sign our names after the first author's note of the chapter as to avoid confusion of the author. Neither of us own Yuri, Halley, Keith, Meiuan, Fox face, Alice or Margarete

-Darkness Angel.

The great escape: The great prank.

_It had been a trick._ Carefully planned by Alice, fox face and Keith. Yuri was there in the funeral home looking for Alice's coffin. One was open slightly and he could sense Alice's aura from it. He got in and snuggled into the corpse beside him.

Fox face sniggered, "Hah, the baka fell for it! Esuo esu!"

Alice didn't approve of it first but now she chuckled behind her love's demented other half.

Yuri's soft lips were pressed against a pair of delicate ones inside the coffin.

"Mmm, Yuuuuriii..." Keith's voice sounded beside him. Yuri realized that it wasn't Alice but Keith. He jumped out of the coffin faster than a fart out of a bean eating contest winner. Keith emerged with a satisfied grin on his face and broke out into fits of laughter. "Necrophiliac!" Fox face said stepping out of the shadows followed closely by a snickering Alice. It had been a prank...a very cruel prank devised by Halley and Fox Face. Alice and Keith were convinced to help and as a result left a very ticked off Yuri Hyuga with a red face.

End of chapter one…

Well the chapters will be short but the story will more than likely be longer in doing that! Each chapter has a new set of problems for Yuri and Halley to face.

Baka = Idiot

Esuo-esu = Save our souls

Necrophiliac = We have one on nemeton online *cough*leels* cough*

Sis will be doing her thing on the next chapter and onwards… Oh and the phrase "Faster than a fart out of a bean eating contest winner" Is property of my sister, but she wont mind you using it, she'd be flattered to see you use it actually.


	2. Run for your asses

No, I'm not working for the production staff in sacnoth, Ergo, I'm _not_ the legal owner of the characters in shadow hearts… Here bashing fans, is the next installment of the _exciting_ tale of…

The great escape: Run for your asses!

Now, how did they get into that mess again...oh yeah...

Yuri!

It was after Yuri ran out of the funeral home and sat on a wall spitting out the incriminating salvia. He cursed all but Alice for this cruel charade.

Halley walked out after him holding an unusual object in his hands smiling. It was a camcorder that Roger a obtained whilst time traveling.

"Hahaha! I've got it all here on tape!" Halley said down Margarete's portable phone. 

Yuri realized what the young psychic was on about.

"Oi, gimme that!" Yuri yelled standing up. Halley ran off as fast as he could with Yuri in tow. Eventually Halley lost the harmonixer by hiding in the shadows of an alleyway. "Oh, Halley..."

Halley looked at Meiuan dressed in a woman's outfit. He looked kinda like this, O.o

"I've got something better than money for that footage." he said smirking.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Halley replied.

Meiuan showed him.....

In America....

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HHHHHHHHHHH, HHHHHHHHHHH!"

Edward looked up confused, "What the hell?"

In the future:

Halley tilted his head to the sound, "Yup, I can remember that one alright…"

Back to the dynamic duo..

Halley ran and ran until he bumped into Yuri.

"You..." Yuri growled before Halley screamed, "Ohgodyougottahelpme!"

"Why?"

"Meiuanwantstorapeme!!!"

"Ohh, well in that case, MEIUAN!"

"Bastard!"

"Ooooooh, double the fuuuun!" Meiuan yelled, running up towards the two males and trying to glomp them.

"Oh, god, no, RUN!" Yuri yelled as he and Halley tore down the streets.

Yuri and Halley pumped their legs as hard as they could. The wanderer was in pursuit of them and they were afraid.

"RUN!"

"I am!"

"Not fast enough!"

"Fuck you Hyuga!"

"Same to you Plunkett!"

The hid in the trash cans. Mieuan passed by. When the coast was clear Halley and Yuri went their own ways.

"YURIIII!!"

Yuri looked back to see Halley bound towards him. "What?"

"He's coming! Meiuan is following meeh!"

"Oooh where are you little cutie bear?"

Halley cringed causing Yuri to snicker.

"OOOOOOH my kwaii ikkle demon!!"

Yuri winced and began to run away, followed by Halley, followed by Meiuan.

"Stay away from me!"

Both Yuri and Halley ran into a church where Alice was praying. They hid under a pew praying also, only instead of world peace, they prayed for a miracle...

End of part two!

What could possibly go wrong for the dynamic duo now? Oh, I should say that I got the idea from a great fic in the bloody roar section called stalked by L. insomniac woods. It had me nearly pissing myself in laughter. By the way this is Kitty typing, if I put my name at the end of the  first author's note it would have screwed up my mojo…


	3. Nightmare results

Yuri, Halley, Koudelka, Chris and Meiuan are _not_ mine…but one day they will be…. Mwahahahahahahahaha!! _Yay_! Dream sequence!!!!

-Kitty.

The great escape: Nightmare results!

Yuri sat on his throne. Yes, _his_ throne! He was enjoying the brief moment of pleasure when he felt hands touch him in places that no man has _ever_ gone before.

Yuri swirled around to find a naked Meiuan groping him...

"Ahh!!!" Yuri screamed shooting out of bed.

Ahaha, It was all a dream....

"Mmmm, Yuri, go back to sleep!" Meiuan said.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuri screamed shooting out of his bed, "Oh god, I neva wanna sleep again!"

Yuri decided to take a shower. He undressed and found that Meiuan was waiting for him inside of the cubicle type thing with shampoo. "Come on my wittle funnie bunnie!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHRG!!" Yuri shot up out of bed this time searching his room for Meiuan, satisfied that he was pervert free, he sat on his bed and sighed, "I need help...and Fast....."

You think that's mean...wait till you see what Halley dreams!

Halley's hand traveled up Chris' shirt as their tongues battled for dominance. Halley let a satisfied growl as he won the battle but as his hand reached the chest, he found no breasts...

Halley pulled back to see meiuan licking his lips in delight...

"SHIIIIIIIIIT!" Halley yelled as he leapt up from the bed. He ran outside to find Koudelka but instead bumped into meiuan. "I was looking for you baby."

"Stay away!" Halley screamed, "Help! Help!"

Meiuan pinned him to a wall and sucked on his neck, tasting his smooth virginal flesh. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" Halley screamed.

Halley's eyes shot open as Chris leaned over him worried, "You okay Hales?"

Halley shook his head, "No. I need help. Badly."

End!

Oooh, evil meeh! But don't you worry! There's more to come before it ends for these unfortunate souls…


	4. Zhuzhen’s office, and Gayness hilarity?

Another shortie, but hell, it's fast and fun and all bashie!!!!! Author's note:There's two halves to me, there's me, and Ego.

Ego: I call her Loki, _you_ call her kitty.

Me: But I _hate_ that name!

Ego: Which one?

Me: _Loki_!

Ego: Now you know why I call you that!

Me: As you can tell, my Yami is evil and like foxie…but _bitchier_!

Foxie: Hey, I can be bitchy!

Me and Ego: _Yeah_…..

By the way, I don't own any of the characters….Well apart from the girl smacking Yuri's pert little butt! :drools:

-kitty!

The great escape: Zhuzhen's office, and Gayness hilarity? Be _afraid_…

Yuri and Halley sat in the room ignoring the strange looks they were getting from the other guys.

"_Esuo-esu_...." Yuri whined.

"They're really freakin' me out now Yuri...."

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, you little _KISAMA_!"

"Shut it."

"Kutabachimae (spelling?Word itself?)" Yuri snapped as Halley moved further into him as an old man tried to touch his leg.

"Of _all_ the places the old fart _had_ to be!"

"Come on in!" Zhuzhen said.

"Children first!!" Halley yelled running into Zhuzhen's new office.

"_Boushi toho_!" Yuri snarled as he walked in after him. A hand smacked his ass as he walked past and he turned around to see a girl with auburn hair and brown eyes wink at him. (_Me: *Cough* Ego *cough*_

_Ego: *cough* Loki *cough*_)

He walked in to the office smirking when he noticed Halley standing in the doorway. He followed the young psychics gaze to see Meiuan at a bed with a handful of needdles...

"_HOOY NA NY_!!!!!!" Yuri screamed in russian before hightailing out of the building with Halley in hot pursuit.

"Hm? Wonder what they ran for?" Zhuzhen said before meiuan touched his bottom. "Oh! Someone feeling kinky?"

(All: _Ewwww_!!!)

Hooy na ny = no fucking way (in Russian!)

Kisama = Bastard (Japanese)

Boushi toho = Dead child walking (japanese)

Kutabachimae = (meant to be…)Fuck you (japanese)

More evilness to come! Self insertion more than likely won't happen again and if it does, It _won't_ be a mary sue…I swear!!!


	5. Realization and regurgitation

Yippee! Chapter five! I do own Hotaru, but Foxie, the masks…hell any characters that appeared in shadow hearts don't belong to me, so don't go ringing your lawyers, they need a rest once in a while….

-kitty

The great escape: Realization and regurgitation.

Yuri lay on the dew covered grass in a nearby park. Halley sat beside him. Sighing, Halley faced Yuri, "Why the hell would Meiuan be in Zhuzhen's office, and why the hell would there be a bed?"

"Simple, Meiuan and Zhuzhen are friends, And obviously, Zhuzhen lives in his office." Yuri looked up at the young psychic.

"I don't think that Zoozie and Meiuan are just friends…." The girl from the office sat beside Halley, "You should have heard the noises they were making when you left."

"What are you doing here and why did you smack my ass?" Yuri asked.

"God hates me." She replied , "and as for smacking you...well, I just couldn't resist smacking such a cute pert little arse as yours."

Yuri blushed, "Well, I _have_ been working out…"

"What did you say about Zhuzhen and Pervert?" Halley asked.

"Oh, simple! They are lovers… they like going in from behind…you know…"

Halley's eyebrows twitched in confusion.

"Shyeah right!" Yuri said, "As if…"

"What's you name?"

"Yuri."

"And yours?"

"Halley."

"Right, Yuri here's proof… White staff!"

Yuri looked thoughtful (shock horror!!!) for a moment. Halley and the girl watched in amusement as Yuri made a disgusted face before getting up and running to the bushes. Sounds of regurgitation could be heard in the distance.

"It seems my work here is done!" The girl stood up and beamed down at Halley.

"So, what's your name." Halley asked getting up also.

"Hotaru, Hotaru Yami." Hotaru said, "Be seein' Ya 'round Hales!"

Hotaru walked off smirking as Halley watched her curvatious body sway off into the distance.

'May as well go home, dad will want me back soon.' Hotaru said in her mind as a set of black angel wings and a long black tail appeared. She opened a portal that looked like the gates to the graveyard.

End of chapter  five!

Hotaru= Firefly (Japanese)

Yami= (well I'm sure you already know what that means…)

Hotaru is a self insertion yes, but It's not a Mary sue, her and Halley become great friends and all. I'm going to put some of my friends in as fellow demons too. Here's a little info  on Hotaru:

Name: Hotaru Yami.

Age: 16 (like myself)

Gender: (well duh) Female

Description:  Med height, med build, Humanoid (although she can grow wings and a tail) Reddish Brown eyes, straight auburn hair worn in a ponytail mostly, small nose, full lips, pale skin, Eurasian features, slender arms, large legs, hourglass figure, oval face, long fingers, loud voice. (That's exactly what I look and sound like by the way… no you hentais, I will not go out with you I'm taken! :Huggles her beau :)

She also is quite hyper, easily bored and is very mischievous but very intelligent and kind at heart although she doesn't act like it. She also wears a black cat mask (though I don't have one, wahh! I want a cat mask!)

Well with that done, we can go on and Get flamed, Five chapters in one go is enough for one day I think.


	6. Hoatru and Foxface, KISSING? Kiddy fiddl...

Well, this is typed up on Christmas eve. But tomorrow is a day for the family so I'm not posting it up then…

Here we go!

-kitty

The great escape: Hotaru and Foxie, Kissing? Kiddy fiddler!!!!!!

Hotaru plopped on the chair beside Fox face in the temple of Yuri's graveyard. 

"So, what do you think, should I kill all of them in the house or just the one god boy?" Foxie seemed to be planning his new mission.

"I wish I was human, I don't want to be the devil's heir." Hotaru sighed.

"But if you aren't, who will take your place?" Foxie looked at the young teenager.

"You?" She looked back at the god of death with her umber irises glowing softly.

"But, I'm just a…" Fox face sighed, "Anyways, I saw you flirt with my other half!"

"So? We're not dating, I'm too young for you and anyways, Jealous?"

"NO!" Fox face jumped up and walked off huffing…"Stupid wench!"

"Heard that dog…" Hotaru said, her eyebrows twitching with annoyance.

"Not my fault if I'm that way."

"Not mine either!"

Fox face paused at the door and closed his eyes, his slender fingers gripping the door handle.

"Look, this is why I wish I was normal…" Hotaru said sadly. "I hate fighting you over this."

"You think you're the only one?"

Hotaru shook her head, "No, don't suppose I do, but you don't have the pressures I do."

"I have to kill people!"

"And I'm beaten severely for being good. I don't want to be living a life of evil Foxie, I wanna be there, out in the light, with the humans, feel all the good emotions, like, like, love and, and , Joy and…"

"I want to be a normal human, and not live as a shadow to somebody else. I don't want to have to kill people because your father and Atman want me to for more souls…Don't you think that I wish I could feel all those things too? To know how Yuri feels when Alice holds his hand and says how much she loves him? To, be me and not another half to a person who thinks that     I'm gone and that is doing so much better without me being a part of them? You can heal those wounds on your body, but me…they're inside… where nobody sees!" Fox face looked at Hotaru with tear clouded eyes. "To be…"

"Free?" Hotaru walked up to the god of death, "We can talk about it to each other because we can feel what each other feels…"

She cupped his trembling chin in her small hands and sighed, "If only…"

"We weren't what we are, and who we are, but two silly humans stumbling through their life." Fox face wrapped his arms around her waistline, "And we were oblivious to the realm of shadows that we were forged in."

"Yeah…" Hotaru breathed, inhaling Fox face's earthy scent. Her tail twitched and she let out a silent mew.

"Will you get the masks?" She said , umber meeting umber.

"Okay…." Fox face said relinquishing his grip on Hotaru's lithe form.

Her tail cracked on the ground.

"What now?" Fox face whined before Hotaru Kissed him on the lips…

"Wha?" Fox face was stunned as she pulled away.

"Meh, jus' wanted to do that…" Hotaru replied smirking. She stepped back to admire her handiwork and unfolded her wings again. "I'd best be headin' home now anyways, torture time…."

Fox face caught her wrist as she walked past.

"Yes?" Hotaru said.

Fox face pressed his lips against hers once more, smirking as he pulled back, "One for good luck?"

Hotaru grinned, "Heh, you are impossible Harmonixer!" 

Fox face picked her up and kissed her again. After a few more minutes they separated for air. "I kinda like this.." He grinned, "Now I get why Yuri always is trying to kiss Alice!"

Hotaru lightly smacked his shoulder, "Pedophile!" 

"Wench."

End of chapter six!

Hotaru: You bitch. I though you said that I wasn't to be a Mary sue?

Well, I lied, besides, didn't hear you complain about kissing fox face, but then, who wouldn't?

Me, Alice, Kallen, Hotaru, Margarete, Veronica, Lucia, Koudelka and Elaine: mmmmmmmm…. :drools:

Fox face: I never knew I was this popular! :blushes:

Yuri: Well, this is what you get when you're a part of me.

Fox face: How do you do it?

Yuri: Watch, oh ladies?

Said girls bar Alice: Get lost!

Alice: Hi Yuri, we were just drooling over your other half!

Yuri: O.o?

Hotaru: Hey Foxie! Wanna kiss me again?

Fox face: ^-^ Yeah! Okay!

Koudelka: Screw that then, I'm off to find Edward.

Kallen, Lucia and Veronica: :walk away grumbling:

Elaine: Oh well, I always have Yuri's grandson!

Ben (#3): WHA?!?

Elaine: Come on! :drags Ben off:

Margarete: Damn it… Well, I'm off to my coffin…

Keith: No, you sleep on the floor! ¬_¬

Margarete: What? Honey? Keithy bat?

Keith and Margarete: :walk off arguing:

Hotaru and Fox face: :making out like a couple of wild, rabid Yuris:

Sigh…Forgot to mention that I own Hotaru and that's it…..

Hotaru's father: And I own your soul.

Not now Lucy-boy! :pushes him out:

Well, let's get the misfits ready for Christmas! I've gotta get them in bed early for Santa!


	7. Short and spraffy chapter with no marysu...

Well, this is typed up on Christmas eve. But tomorrow is a day for the family so I'm not posting it up then…

Own Hotaru and some of the plot but still, the other characters belong to sacnoth and the story was inspired by another fic. Here we go!

-kitty

The great escape: 

"Go fish."

"Aww, no fair!"

"_You_ were cheating."

"But you won."

"So? What has that to say about you and cheating?"

"We don't mix?"

"Well, that's as good as I'll get out of you. Go on."

Yuri got up and went out for a walk. 'All we ever do is play cards.'

He kicked a pebble out of his way. 'Never anything fun...like..'

"Sex?" Hotaru's voice chimed up behind him.

Yuri whirled around to find Hotaru standing there smirking. "I'm telepathic…amongst…other things."

Yuri shook his head. "You smell like Fox face."

"'cause I was talking to him." Hotaru said, "How do you know about me?"

"I learned how to read auras. You have a demonic one."

"Well, I wish I wasn't demi-demonic but still… what ya gonna do 'bout it?"

Yuri looked confused as Hotaru walked off again.

"God, Yuri, sometimes you are so easy to win…." Hotaru continued on chuckling as Yuri stood on the spot turning red with confusion, anger and embarrassment…

End of chapter seven!

That was a shorty but hell, I'm on the net at the same time as typing this up… God I'm so overworked by my fans…


	8. Marysueness abound!

Well, kiddy fiddling seems to be a favorite part in this story..

Hotaru: I am not a kid, and my boyfriend is no a kiddy fiddler!

Yeah well, you are the only character that is mine, the rest belong to someone who isn't me, my sister, or my friends so…NO LAWYERS!!! This will be a romantic scene between the lovebirds, and then we have more Meiyuan chasing our hapless victims! My inspiration for the scenes here, my beautiful, talented, mysterious, and psychopathic boyfriend…his name- I'll neva tell!

The great escape: Mary-sueness abound!

Hotaru curled up on Foxie's lap. Her half lidded eyes watched over the serene sunset from Yuri's memory. Foxie looked down at her with half lidded eyes also. She smelled of roses, sunrises, dew, candy and fire.

"Foxie…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I, I love you."

Fox face blushed for the first time in his life. 

"My mother, before she died, told me, when I find the one, I can tell it in the kiss, by how I feel and how much of the feeling is there." Hotaru's umber eyes captured his heart, he didn't care about being eight years her senior, he still, felt something, like a click in his chest, he'd feel it when she'd look at him, or when she'd kiss him, or cry or…anything. Was that love? When she kissed him, the click was there, and the taste of her drove him to madness, he felt a fire burn inside him and his skin cried out for the sensation of hers. But did she feel the same? The answer, though he didn't know it was yes. In fact, she still felt like that. Her heart began to thump in her chest so fast she though it would burst, she had all the animalistic urges, and she wouldn't act upon them because she was afraid to, she was afraid he'd hate her. But he let her sit on his lap… why would he do that if he didn't care about her too? Just as the question pushed past her lips, thy were met with the sensation of his lips against them, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her, his lips burned against hers causing her to groan softly. 

He brushed her long brown locks away from her face tenderly and moved his tongue along her lips, seeking entry. She instantly replied with her own tongue and they laid back on the ground. He crashed his lips against hers and tested the points of Hotaru's razor sharp teeth as she did like wise. Foxie moved down and began to kiss her neck. She gulped back a few gasps as he kissed all the way to her collarbone, both of their hearts pounding in sync with each other's feeling like they were on the point of exploding. Foxie sat up slightly to gaze into his girl's face. "I think I love you to wench."

"Dog. Why did you stop that? I was getting' into the swing of it!" Hotaru said sitting up slightly also to come up millimeters away from his face. She slung an arm around his neck, "By the way, I love you too."

Foxface kissed Hotaru once more before picking her up as he rose to his feet. He pulled back and smirked, "Gotta go kill now."

"Awww, no fair!" Hotaru pouted mockingly, "And I was hoping we'd have ourselves a special night!"

Foxie whined, "I won't be long…and besides, don't you like it when I'm hot and sweaty?"

"Oh baby, you're always hot…" Hotaru purred, "But the sweaty, hm, I could work on that!"

Foxface dragged his love out the gates of self. He kissed her one more time before pulling away and chuckling, "Go to hell!"

"Awww," Hotaru groaned, "But the heating's busted!!! I was hoping I could crash at your place!"

"For how long?"

"Forever."

"I'll see, how about tonight?"

"Yup! But word of warning, you won't be getting much sleep!"

Foxie smirked and rolled his eyes, "Make yourself at home." With that he turned around. 

Hotaru smacked his ass as he started to walk off to the masks and he whirled around. Hotaru winked.

He shook his index finger teasingly, "Cheeky cheeky!"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet baby!" the demi demon chuckled as her beau walked off.

End of chapter 8!

That's that then!!! Meiyuan bashing resumes in the next chapter! Hotaru's the envy of every woman in the world, she's got her claws firmly into Foxie…..Her and Alice….bitches, they get the lookers…oh well, I've got my bishie anyways, and he's mine! ALL MINE!


	9. No, NOT AGAIN!

Well, how about I give yous hell again…YES! MEIYUAN'S BACK!!!! " "=Speech ' '= telepathy =thought ( )=My notes.

The great escape: No, NOT AGAIN!!!!

Yuri had expected as much. There was a lull in Meiyuan front and he was downright worried. Now, Meiyuan was back, with more gusto than before! Yuri's feet pounded down the rain washed streets as Meiyuan followed, panting like a dog in heat. Yuri looked back and screamed as his worst nightmare came closer and closer. The harmonixer felt his legs go weaker when he heard a voice in his head chuckle 'That guy has more staying power than a rhino on viagra!'

"Koudelka?"

'Nope!'

"Alice?"

'You're hopeless Hyuga… Foxie was right…'

"HOTARU!?"

'B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, and Bingo was his name-o!'

"What?!?!"

'Nevermind, go into the alley on your right!'

"Why?"

'Just do it harmonixer!'

Yuri did as he was told. "AWWW! Hotaru! There's nothing but bins here!"

'_EXACTLY_! Hide in one! There's an empy, just freshly put out one to your left now get in!'

Yuri did as he was asked. "Now what?"

'Foxie will help.'

Yuri watched from under the lid of the trashcan. Fox face stood aginst a wall motioning Mieyuan over. Meiyuan taking the bait ran full speed to him and was unable to stop as the death god vanished causing the wanderer to crash into a wall.

Now that Meiyuan was unconscious, Yuri was free to run home...and that's what he did!

Several hours later, Meiyuan woke up and spotted Halley walking all alone. Halley was demon hunting for money to buy new tickets for a ferry to America for the whole lot of the rats, seeing as the first ship had crashed as soon as it left the dock. Nobody had died but still there was very pissed off customers and a very drunk captain. Meiyuan squealed loudly and pounced on the hapless teen.

In America:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MOOOOOOOOM HELLLP MEEEH!"

Edward looked up again, "Hm, maybe I should go back to England? All I need is a sign…"

After a few hours of waiting…

Edward: "AH SCREW IT!!!! I'll go anyways!"

Meanwhile in London's sewers:

Halley was cowering in an alcove waiting for the coast to be clear…when a strange aura appeared out of nowhere…

End of chapter 9!

Yuri and Halley: I hate you!

So? I love you.

*AHEM?*

OH! Sorry baby, I mean, I love you both, but not as much as my beloved so thass why I….

Hotaru and Foxie: :Come out of the hot press looking somewhat disheveled: Eh-heh-heh…

Well, it was short but heck, at least it's something!


	10. halley's house of horrors!

Meh found some time to do this up. ^^

The great escape: Halley's house of horrors!

Halley blinked at Hotaru. She smiled and joined him. "Hey Halley. You don't need to go to America!"

"What? Why?" Halley watched as the girl looked at what was called a wristwatch on her arm and clicked her tongue.

"There, your old man just got onto the ship for London!"

When Halley looked at her with a shocked face.

"I'm a goddess of sorts... You have just enough time to plan a trick on him. For revenge. For him not being around…"

Halley responded with a little "oh…".

"Come on dude! We got a trick to plan!!!" Hotaru grabbed Halley's hand and brought him back to the hideout.

The next month was filled with decorating the old orphanage which Hotaru had bought for that purpose and fox face terrorizing Meiyuan while forcing Yuri to have nightmares about him. Then the big day came…

Meanwhile in Switzerland, where an unusual group of travelers, which include Joachim, are staying, Kallen Koenig and Nicholas Conrad get Drunk and do the can-can in front of a horde of demons….miraculously they live…why? Someone went commando while wearing an orange miniskirt….

*AHEM*  To the story at hand….

Edward walked around looking for the cause of all of the screams. 

"Right Meiyuan, you know the drill…Just chase the floppy haired git into the orphanage…" Koudelka instructed, "But don't touch him got it… HE'S MINE!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Koudy, Edward got a hair cut in nineteen o five. Oh! He also has a goatee thing going on there too… Just look for a man who is Thirty five with blonde hair like Halley-"

"The biggest, bluest eyes in the world, a cute smile…"

"As I was saying before Koudelka began her fangirlish behavior, well, she added some details in too…, he likes poetry, gunfights and women…" Hotaru finished her index finger pointing upwards, much like the way Yamazaki (sp?) from C.C.S. does when he is spraffing…

"Heh, sounds like a lonely hearts ad…" Foxie chuckled. 

Yuri snickered alongside his other half.

"Now, now, Pinocchio, be a good boy or you will never be a real boy!" Halley teased Foxface. Halley stuck out his tongue and stood up, "Let's get to our places people! It's almost time…"

Edward continued walking on through the alleys until he came across Meiyuan.

"OH…so like his father….mmm….You Edward Plunkett?" Meiyuan drawled as Edward backed away.

"Y-Yeah…" Edward said looking the crazed homosexual up and down.

"I've been waiting a long time for this!!" Meiyuan said lunging at Edward. After a while Edward was reduced into hiding in the porch of the orphanage.

Halley pressed his back against the other side of the door, a feral grin spread across his face, malice shone within the mischievous eyes. "Showtime!"

(It is at this time the authoress starts to hum the theme tune to the great escape. Why? Because yet again, it is stuck in her head…)

Edward opened the door just as Halley jumped up on a ledge above it. 

"We've been expecting you mister Plunkett…" A British accent slurred. As he closed the door ad walked a little bit further into the room.

"Hee hee hee…" went a soft female voice.

"Who's there?" Edward yelled gripping his gun. 

His reply was a bullet hitting the ground in front of him. He jumped back and landed into something solid. He turned around and squeaked. There, before him, stood Yuri in his Amon form.

"You…."

But before Edward had a chance to shoot the harmonixer, something…or someone attached themselves onto him.

"EDWAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!!!" Koudelka squealed.

"Ah! MOOOOOM! You ruined it!" Halley jumped down from his perch and stormed over to Edward and Koudelka, "I wanted him in the room where the cauldron is!"

Koudelka sighed, "Edward, meet your son…"

"Hey old man!" Halley said before storming off into the room just across from them yelling about how Koudelka ruined it so everyone could resume their usual pastimes. 

Yuri disembodied and shook Edward's hand. "Hello. So yer th' fella who is responsible for the demon child!"

Edward didn't know what to make of this until Koudelka finally regained her cool posture.

"Shall I fill you in?" Koudelka asked as everyone came out to look at Halley's father.

"What were the screams I heard?" Edward asked.

"You met Meiyuan, the white haired gay guy?" Hotaru asked.

Edward nodded.

Halley raised his hand, "So now ya know why I screamed so loud… but you had it easy…he didn't try to pinch your ass every time you walked by, he hasn't flashed you, HE DIDN'T POUNCE ON YOU! Oh, and you didn't have him try to stick them needles of his into you! Or call you nicknames that one man should not call another man!"

Edward blinked. "That bad?"

"WORSE!" both Yuri and Halley said firmly. Chris and Alice comforted their partners as Koudelka scuffed her left foot on the floor.

Edward looked at her and growled, "Iasant, it's time we had a little talk!"

He went into the room Jack had kept the cauldron of life in and then stormed out.

"Oh no, I ain't fighting no more emigre monsters…."

"But Edward…There is none anymore! Halley bet it with Yuri and Alice's help!"

Edward looked from Koudelka to Halley and back again.

"Really?"

Koudelka nodded, "Let's go outside, You lot keep your snouts out of this talk."

The two 'lovebirds' went outside and sat on a bench.

"So…" Edward began. "How have you been all these years?"

Koudelka snorted, "Hm, let's see…Pregnant, Homeless, Locked in a nut house, had someone try to use me in a god summoning ritual, had been on a ship that sunk, been attacked by monsters, had found our son in bed with Chris and now am worried that I shall be a grandmother before my time…how about you?"

Edward was speechless. "I'm fine…same old same old…"

End of Chapter 10.

This story is to be coming to a close. There will be about two more chapters and I will not take any complaining about it!

I need to do the last couple of chapters of Alice in wonderland and this story during the mid terms next month and then I can do some work on walk a mile in my trench coat. Then, with luck, I can focus on Roger and the clone! I'm kinda stuck on it, I seem to have lost my inspiration…. HELP!!!!!! 

T-T "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

Hotaru: And you have to do work on a comic, then you have to get that novel you are planning to do started, then you also have to get the character development stage for the game done, then you have to write the script, then you also need to clear Kingdom hearts…and also keep the forum on neoseeker alive…anything else?

Nope, it think that's what needs to be done, but when others are doing work experience I'll be at home so I will have more time there and can do those things in between helping mama do housework!

Shutting up….NOW!


	11. All good things must come to an end?

Actually, I decided that this was the perfect place to end it so there, we're finished the great escape…. Okay, I'll have Hotaru and Foxie in this last chapter and if you hate I don't care!

The great escape: All good things must come to an end?

"You are free…"

Those three words danced in fox face's head as he walked towards Yuri's house, now he was merely a harmonixer, with a death emperor fusion soul. He was the way Yuri once had been. He knocked on the door and cleared his throat.

"But you, our princess…are not."

He felt like someone had shoved a dagger through his chest when he looked into Hotaru's eyes. She was kept away from him, he was mortal, and his love was never to be near him again…

"Fox face?" Alice said. Her surprise didn't hold back as he walked into the sitting room.

"I'm human." Is all he simply said to Yuri. "Help me."

"And Hotaru?" Yuri shuffled to his feet.

"No." Tears slid down Fox face's tanned face.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yuri said, "So, do you have a new name?"

Fox face shook his head.

"Well, you can be my twin brother, hm, I was named after grandpa Yuri, so, You can be named after grandpa Yuki!"

"Yuri and Yuki Hyuga." Alice said beaming. 

"I wish Hotaru could hear that…" Foxface who is now called Yuki said. He sat down and sobbed quietly while Yuri got a bottle of Vodka.

"Here, rot yer brain with that." Yuri said, "An' stop cryin' Yuki, it looks stupid!"

Yuki downed the whole full bottle in one go.

Yuri blinked. "Have a nap while I go figure out what to do with you."

Yuki nodded, "Kay. If you are going to the masks, can't ya beat th' shite outta 'em fer me?"

Yuri nodded and went to the chair and closed his eyes.

In the graveyard….

"OI!" Yuri stormed to the masks. "I wanna know why my…"

"No…"

Hotaru's voice was ghost like as she was commanded to kill Yuki.

"You can't kill him!" Yuri said, "I won't let ya kill my brother Yuki!"

"Yuki?" Hotaru asked.

"Foxie-boy's new name." Yuri replied.

"Oh." She replied.

"You look like shit."

"Try losing your lover…"

"Humanify her!" Yuri shouted.

"We can't. It's the devil who decides…" The grail mask said.

"Well, then let me have a piece of him!" Yuri said.

"You seriously don't want to take on the devil…" The sword mask said.

"Yeah I do! I took down god, an' I'll take him down too!"

"Very well, Hotaru, you know what to do!" The gold mask said.

"I said the devil! NOT ROO!"

"ROO?" the masks chorused.

"My nickname."

"Well anyway, she is the devil now!"

"HOW?"

"Dad died. I piked him."

"…oh…"

"Well, I need someone to replace me."

"Get…uh….."

"I'll do it!" Albert said from the roof top. "PLEEEEEEASEEEE!?!"

"Okay, Albert is the new Devil." Hotaru said giving him a burst of her dark energies.

"Oh great Satan, let me be a human." Hotaru said in a dull monotone.

"Mmmmmmmm, Sing first."

"WHAT!?! ALBERT!"

"Come on, I need some entertainment this is rather dull…."

Yuri looked at Hotaru. "Jus do it Roo."

"Fine then…mmm…lessee…." Hotaru thought for a second. "I know, I'll sing my immortal! Well, what I know of it… Yuri can you  play the piano?"

Yuri nodded, "And can play the violin, the cello, and draw."

"Well, come on, into the temple." Hotaru said.

…A few minutes later….

Yuri began to play the piano while Albert sat on a sofa with a brandy.

Hotaru began… (Me: YEEE! It's a concert time!!!

Albert: See, told ya I'd make it fun!

Me: Well at least we have a nice song to end this with….

Yuri: Ahem, can we get on with it?

Me: Ooopsies! Onwards!)

"I'm so tired of being here…Suppressed by all my childish fears. If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real, there's just too much that Time can not erase. When you cry I wipe away all of your tears, when you scream I fight away all of your fear, I held your hand through all of these years and you still hang…over me…"

(FYI, this is done from memory….)

"You used to captivate me, by your resonating light, now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me, these wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time can not erase. When you cry I wipe away all of your tears, when you scream I fight away all of your fear, I held your hand through all of these years and you still hang…over me… I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone, but though you're still with me…I feel alone and lost…"

(Me and Alice: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!)

"When you cry I wipe away all of your tears, when you scream I fight away all of your fear, and I held your hand through all of these years and you still hang…over me oh..ver..meee….oh…ver meee…oh…ver me…ohh…"

Yuri ended the song.

Albert blew his nose. "Sniff…are you going to be a singer?"

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"You have a wonderful voice." Albert said. "Well a deal is a deal, you're free."

Hotaru blinked. "Really?"

Albert nodded, "I'll let you keep your powers too, just don't beat me up…"

"Wouldn't think of it milord!" Hotaru said bowing….

Into the real world we go…..

Yuri woke up with Hotaru in his lap.

"Thanks!" Hotaru said winking. "So, where's Yuki? By the way, I'm calling him Foxie still."

"Roo?"

"Foxie?"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"FFFOOOOXXIIIEEEEEEEE!!!"

The two love birds jumped and hugged each other.

"Yuri nudged Alice, "Looks like there'll be another wedding soon…"

Alice giggled. "Yay, another Hyuga for the world then!"

Yuri smirked as Yuki and Hotaru snuggled together. "They grow up so fast…oh…and have I got a story for you!"

We zoom our cameras out of the room as Yuki Hyuga swings his girlfriend around the room while his twin, Yuri Hyuga screams about the ornaments being broken while the ending piano bit in my immortal plays once again….

LE FIN…. (EEZ OVER!)

Sniff sniff…I finally finished a story in the SH section…YAY!!!!

Well I decided to give this a sound track! I'll do up a chapter for that. Any suggestions for the following chappies?

Chapters one, two and three, five, six, seven, eight, and nine.

Chapter four is YMCA, if you have a better suggestion for it go ahead.

Chapter ten is the theme to the great escape because I hummed it and that's final and of course naturally the song for chapter eleven is evanescence's My Immortal because Roo sings it and the ending piano bit is what the story faded out on…

I need your help!!!! ::Gets all teary eyed:: PWEEEEEEEEEESE?


End file.
